


Rainy Day

by Oath_of_Void



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 复活作设定。有些Omega会被发情期变成爱哭的笨蛋。通常来说枢木朱雀不是这种人，但有的时候会出现一些意外。CP为鲁路修/朱雀。





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> 遵循部分邪道旧设的ABO，剧情可能与《Choices》有一点点关联，那篇的时间点更靠前。

车行下高速的时候，东京开始下雨。鉴于前些日子不算特别劳碌，在航班上也阖了会儿眼，虽说起了个大早，鲁路修也没有特别困倦。事实上他的体质变得相当特殊，睡眠在某种意义上变得可有可无，唯有精神上的疲乏还是需要定期缓解。而现在他就处在较为紧张的状态，卡莲通过后视镜冲他多看了几眼，一边嘀咕着抱怨为什么老得麻烦她来当司机一边老实地坐在驾驶座上打方向盘。她坐在驾驶位上能免去不少流程盘查上的麻烦，这也是事实。拥有类似特权的人还有好几位，不过都不在东京——这是题外话了。C.C.坐在后座的另一侧，扒拉着驾驶座的后背要求司机一会儿把自己捎去她家吃零食开观影会。鲁路修斟酌又斟酌，还是在一个十字路口的红灯处开口提问道：

“你知道他最近的行程安排吗？”

“我只知道他大概连轴转了大半个月，几乎没多少时间挨着床板。我好几次闯他办公室都会发现他坐在桌子后头打盹。”卡莲答道，“你是来扮演爱操心的老妈角色的吗？”

“不。”鲁路修撇了撇嘴，“只想确定一下他最近没有遇到什么更为严重的麻烦而没有跟我说。”

“他确实遇到过一次，所以他才忙得不可开交。”卡莲说。信号灯跳了颜色，车辆继续前行，驾驶者在座位上吹出口气，映在后视镜里的表情并没有显得多么凝重。“一次针对ZERO个人而来的袭击，是个特殊能力者，但不算难对付，很快就被他摆平了。外伤没检查出多少来，但我不确定那有没有给他留下什么别的遗留影响。”

“真的有袭击？”鲁路修诧异道，“为什么没人通知我？”

“大概是因为他本人觉得事态根本没达到需要叫不在现场的人来关心他的地步。确实，那起袭击就连当地新闻都没上呢。”卡莲说。

她又从后视镜瞥了他一眼，在镜子里稍微蹙起了眉头，似乎是在无声地表达“你以为你在谈论的人是谁啊正常情况下他要自行摆平麻烦还轮得到别人替他担心吗”的意思。鲁路修干咳了一声，承认自己是有点关心则乱，即使这不应当。“好的，精神压力增大也会导致一些异常情况出现。总之我知道了。”他咕哝道。车驶入一道相对僻静的道路，经过两道岗哨之后停在了一座二层楼的独栋前方。鲁路修下了车，从后备箱里取出一个背包，然后回到前排车窗边跟卡莲挥了下手。“在我确保朱雀能正常地回到他应该在的位置上之前，有什么要紧事先联系我吧。”

“这几天倒没什么特别安排非得ZERO本人到场……”卡莲慢悠悠地转了下眼睛，“……所以说，那家伙到底怎么了？”

“Omega的常规问题。”鲁路修含糊道，“我在设法帮忙解决。”

虽然对大部分Omega来说都属于常规问题，但这么严重的症状出现在枢木朱雀身上的次数可以说是屈指可数，不然他也不至于紧急返回这么一趟。他简单阐述完之后，卡莲的嘴角轻轻一抽，随后毫不客气地翻了他一个白眼。

“好吧。我理解。”混血女孩用一种轻飘飘又平直的奇妙腔调说，“你有他住处的大门钥匙吧？那我就不打扰你们了。”她很快把车窗摇了上去，把自己的脸和相当微妙的神情一齐封闭在里头。在鲁路修顶着细小雨点踏上门前阶时，车已经调转方向离去了。

往前倒推半天，两位四处奔波解决超能力系麻烦的Code持有者还身在中华联邦境内，在还没得到新线索也没决定下一站去路的悠闲时段早早回到了临时住所内。C.C.决定要通宵看一部连续剧，鲁路修在旁观五分钟后放弃了陪她一道继续浪费时间，转而闷回自己的房间里躺下了。他睡得不算沉但也还算安稳，直至在夜半被手机铃给惊醒。他看了眼来电显示的姓名又看了眼时间，日本已经过了午夜，打来电话的人的确不见得能在这个钟点好好睡下，但选在这种时候打来还是叫人担心是不是出了什么紧急状况。鲁路修的睡意被吓没了一大半，接通电话后摁在自己耳边想问清楚彼端那位是否在外遇上了麻烦，随后就被一阵压抑的吸气声吓得剩余的困倦感也瞬间飞散了。朱雀听上去像是在哭，单论这位当事人以及哭泣行为本身不算很惊悚，但是他在打电话过来的时候非常直白地在电话里哭就是另一回事了。鲁路修躺在床上，瞪着天花板好一阵发愣，耳边是当任ZERO未经修饰的本音裹着鼻音的、黏糊糊的哭腔。

“……呜……”朱雀在那边哼声道，“……呜、呜呜——我想见你……鲁路修你、回来……回来看我嘛……”

他在那边哭得像个会毫无征兆地陷入崩溃且完全不会掩饰自身真实情绪的脆弱小孩。鲁路修觉得自己的过往认知被严重冲击到了，以至于他在好言好语劝慰彼端那位别太担心、自己很快就回去并在一声可怜兮兮的“嗯”中挂断通话起身穿衣时整个人都处于非常恍惚的状态。他在披好外装后依然没有完全回过神来，他的手已经自行打开了房门，他的脚带着他闯到还在电视屏幕上放连续剧的C.C.身旁并成功引得她回过头来。“怎么回事？”她皱着眉问。鲁路修从她的反应中得知自己的脸色大概不太好看，当然了，任何一个从睡梦中惊醒的正常人脸色都不会多好看，这与他是否缺乏睡眠无关。

“紧急情况。”他简要答道。C.C.了然点头，眼神中多了一分无奈。

“娜娜莉还是另一位？”

“娜娜莉那边应该没什么问题，我昨天才跟她确认过。”鲁路修说。他的手机铃忽然又一次响了起来，他看了眼来电提醒后禁不住心头一紧。“稍等我再接个电话。”

还是朱雀，还是没有向他说明究竟是什么问题，还是一阵阵黏糊的哭腔，活像是心理年龄直接倒退了十岁甚至不止。“……你什么时候回来？”距离他上次挂断通话还不到十分钟，那边已经在用软绵绵的鼻音向他闹了，“我想、想要……你不在这里我好——呜呜、呜……难受……”

“好了好了，我很快就去见你。”鲁路修满口答应道。他又像哄孩子一样哄了朱雀几句，然后才第二次放下手机，叹了口气之余觉得心理压力比刚被吵醒时更大了。C.C.直直地盯着他看，她离得够近，想必听到了一部分通话内容，这应该有助于她尽快理解现状。鲁路修也愁苦地看向她，却见着她一脸玩味地勾起了嘴角。

“道理上我都懂。”C.C.懒洋洋地指出，“你其实还挺暗爽的吧？这是不是你的Omega打从被你标记以来头一次这么直白地跟你撒娇？”

“别乱开玩笑。”鲁路修绷起了脸，“我还在担心他是不是出了什么事故呢。”

“能出什么事故？他要是真出了什么大事早就有人代他联系你了。”C.C.笑吟吟地眯起了眼睛，“承认吧，你根本就是在因为别的理由而心急如焚……该说是欲火焚身吗？”

鲁路修直到乘上飞机才缓慢地意会过来她那番话是什么意思。按着日历算算，这几天差不多该到朱雀的发情期了，而在发情期里变得晕晕乎乎无法自控且格外需要Alpha的抚慰应该算是Omega的群体特征，就算不适用于全体也适用于很大一部分。以往朱雀从未在发情期内表现出这类症状，事实上他在多数情况下都会按时按需使用抑制剂，生理上的波动会被削减得微乎其微，而即使在有限的几次不使用抑制剂的经历里，他的精神状态也是较为稳定的，除去在床上显得分外热辣外倒没有什么多余的变化。

所以这不怪鲁路修乱担心一把，实在是他的Omega历来都没怎么严重失态过，导致他就算具备相应知识也没办法当即记起这个可能性来。在意识到这可能是生理因素造成的影响之后，鲁路修稍稍松了口气，不过在猜测得以应证之前还是没能完全放下心。他在晨间赶至东京，雨水让整座城市的温度都下降到相对舒适的区间，及至他闯开前门时，遮蔽天空的稠云让外头还维持着一片阴灰。屋内的空气略有些闷，鲁路修把自己的背包甩脱在沙发上，把外衣也脱在那里，寻思着假如情况当真如自己所想，或许应该礼节性地冲个澡再去看朱雀的状况。他的动作在他从沙发边直起腰时顿住了，因他嗅到了一小股浮于空中的甜香。气味很淡，但足够说明状况。鲁路修深呼吸了一次，直接向着记忆中的主卧室方位迈了过去。

“朱雀？”他边走近边喊，“你在自己的房间里吗，朱雀？”

门没有关拢，只是虚掩着，他靠得更近也没闻到更为浓郁的香味。他在试探性地推开房门前已经得到了答案，但他还是探头进去看了一眼。里头还挺干净整洁的，被褥整齐地铺在床上，别处也没有见到人影。鲁路修在检查过附带的盥洗间后退出房间，在整个一层楼兜了一圈，在次卧和浴室依然一无所获，随摇着头向楼梯口走去。他一级一级登上台阶时，那股甜香逐渐浓郁起来，绵软地将他包裹住，引诱着他并唤醒了他的欲望。及至站定在二楼的地板上，鲁路修又深呼吸了一次，想让自己暂时保持清醒理智。

他推开二层楼里间的门，仿佛直接被那股香味带入了更为晴朗炽热的夏日午后，阳光铺洒在金黄花瓣上散出暖洋洋的气息。房间里开着空调，不像别处那样潮湿，而床铺上铺盖着的轻薄被褥居中处鼓起了一个拱形。鲁路修轻轻咳嗽了一声，那团拱形便慢悠悠地蠕动起来，从靠近他的方向探出一个顶着乱蓬蓬棕发的脑袋。朱雀的状态的确不太正常，他的眼睛哭红得厉害，眼眶都浮肿了，面颊上也烧着大片红晕。他冒出头来之后先是响亮地抽泣了一声，然后用抱在怀里的抽纸盒解决了一下过多的眼泪并擤了下鼻子，纸团被他砸在废纸篓的边缘处，蹦了一蹦落在了外头。鲁路修帮他处理了那团纸，丢入正确的位置后直接坐到床沿，伸手揽住了他的脖子并揉了揉他一团糟的头发。

“怎么搬到二楼了？”鲁路修问。朱雀捂住自己的脸搓了搓，再松开手时面上表情已经调整过了，看起来平静沉稳了许多。

“二楼比较安全。”朱雀回答道，“虽然有这地方的钥匙的人很有限，但是会有人定期给我送来生活用品和别的一些乱七八糟的东西……就算只是放在门外，我还是在他们登门时尽可能待在更加安全的地方比较……”

他还没将话说完，神情就变得有些恍惚了。鲁路修摸了下他汗湿的发鬓，意识到他的体温也变得相当异常，朱雀则转头将面颊蹭进了鲁路修的掌心，鼻尖耸动着用力嗅了嗅。

“……好香……”

你需要退热，鲁路修想说。不过看着眼前人这副样子不像是没有自行处理过，估摸着普通的退烧药也没能起到作用。朱雀慢慢从被褥下挪了出来，他的睡衣松开了两颗扣子，皮肤潮湿得像被雨水稍微淋过一道。他就维持着这么个汗津津热腾腾的状态钻进了鲁路修怀里，在胸口处埋下了脑袋，像被早早驯养过的、依恋气味的幼兽般不停嗅着Alpha身上的气息。

“……我好想你。”他闷声说，“我好想、想要见你——呜……”

“怎么还哭？”鲁路修无奈地抱住了他的后背，“我这不是都回到你面前了嘛。”

朱雀模糊地嗯了一声，依然将鼻尖抵在鲁路修的贴身衣物间吸气，很快就不安分地将身体拱得更近，手臂和膝腿都试图缠绕过来。鲁路修长叹了一声，庆幸于这好像真的只是发情期症状，又觉得在这种程度的身体摩擦中自己的裤裆状况着实不太妙。虽然想必朱雀不介意，看他这副黏糊无比的样子，多半还会为此而高兴。

赶在裤裆真的憋爆炸之前，鲁路修脱掉了朱雀的上衣，然后利落地将手掌插入了他的裤腰。他的股缝里湿得一塌糊涂，无需触摸确认都能看见浸透底裤而印在外层睡裤上的一小块水渍。鲁路修稍微摸了两下他的股沟，朱雀就主动拱了拱腰，口中溢出一声绵软呻吟。“没用抑制剂吗？”鲁路修问，“退烧药呢？”朱雀将前额抵在他肩上，轻轻摇了摇头。

“都用了，但是……几乎，没有效果。”朱雀低声说，“我、我也……不知道为什么，我好害怕……”

“害怕什么？”鲁路修耐心地问。在朱雀继续不依不饶地试图用四肢勒住自己之前，他设法将朱雀的裤子给扯落到膝上，并尝试了一下先推着对方在床铺上躺好，这样更方便将剩余的衣物彻底除去。他压根没使多大劲，朱雀就顺从地歪倒在床沿，由着他将底裤和睡裤一道拽过足踝扔在床边地毯上。鲁路修为对方的配合而松了口气，却看见朱雀皱起鼻子，眼眶里重新蓄起了泪水。

“……我变得、这么，没用，”他用裹着鼻音的哭腔怯怯嚅嗫道，“你会不会就……不要我了……”

那双翡翠色的眼睛因湿润而显得异常明亮，鲁路修被看得心头发颤，很快就干脆地放弃了继续和自己的欲望作斗争。“你要是非得这么怀疑我，我可就对你生气了。”他故作恼怒道。他原想摘开自己的裤腰就提枪上阵，想了想反正他们两人八成一会都要更衣后索性将自己的衣服也脱在了床边。朱雀张大眼睛看着他，鲁路修则跨上了床，一巴掌拍在了已经浑身赤裸的Omega挺翘的屁股上。

朱雀喘出一声颤音，配合地将双膝分张开来微微支撑起下半身，鲁路修抓住他的腰将其提到合适的高度上，不经任何警告就直接将阴茎插进了他的肉穴。入口处松紧适度，显然是被情热难耐的Omega自己用手指捣弄过，但多半还没用上更为过激的东西。鲁路修还没将整根都插进他的生殖道，就察觉到包裹着自己的肉壁剧烈抽搐起来，明摆着就是一次高潮反应。“我才刚插进去而已……？”鲁路修诧异道。趴在床上的朱雀低低哼了一声，主动抬腰将屁股往他的方向送了送。

知道自己的标记对象在床上是个荡妇是一回事，时下的情况还是有点超出他的预想范围。鲁路修咽了口唾沫，握着对方的腰继续向深处冲刺。朱雀的生殖道里潮液泛滥，鲁路修稍微捣弄两下就让两人的结合处溢出了汁水，而被操着的一方腔道抽搐的时间比他预想的还要长，口中也不断发出舒爽而小声的呜咽。朱雀的嗓子有点哑，不知是因为身体发热还是独自闷着哭了太久。这会儿他不再像先前那样哭了，他在努力配合鲁路修的节奏摇晃自己的屁股，表现得柔情蜜意而毫无防备。虽然他向来不怎么在床上遮遮掩掩，这一套也确实能够取悦鲁路修，但匆忙赶回的Alpha还是禁不住担心地缓了一缓，抹了把他背上的薄汗。

“你的体温太高了。”鲁路修说，“千万别是烧坏了脑子啊。”

朱雀的排汗功能似乎没受影响，但皮肤的温度还是高得很不正常，明摆着就是内因所致。鲁路修的动作稍加停顿，他就发出了不满的哼哼声，并同时努力让股间夹紧又放松、如此反复来服务操进自己的那根粗物。鲁路修拿他没辙，只得按着他的腰窝继续挺动起腰胯来。

被彻底唤起欲望的Alpha的理智通常不太管用，于是在确认过朱雀的状况之后，鲁路修差不多放弃了继续与自己作斗争。如果说生理上与精神上的压力积累导致普通的药物控制无效，可行的办法也只剩下紧急就医和用点更为直接的手段这两种。鲁路修觉得自己大概很难把一个缺乏安全感且情绪脆弱过头的枢木朱雀给弄出门去，叫医生过来更不安全，那么当下能做的就是——朱雀被干得身子一阵阵向前冲，膝腿都稍微挪动了几分。鲁路修在他的哀叫声中回过神来，意识到自己干他的方式好像是有点粗暴了。可是朱雀并没在抱怨，反而在连连呻吟中断断续续迸出些用于表达喜悦的音节：

“……好、热，好舒服……喜欢……”

他像浸在幸福泡泡里，身上和股间都湿黏润滑，阴茎在床单和被压皱的被褥间点点滴滴沥下混着精液的黏液。鲁路修原想问他要不要轻点，见他这样直白地表露出欢欣感来便放弃了多此一举，转而继续深而狠地撞击着他的生殖腔。热乎乎的腔口已经沉降下来、为了接受Alpha的浇灌而敞开了，抵在深处不动就能感觉到那个小口在温热地吮吸着龟头，鲁路修被那触感弄得心痒难耐，不知不觉又推着朱雀向前挪了一段距离。他们渐渐接近了床头，在脑袋顶上靠板之前，朱雀就抬手扶上了它的顶端。股穴处持续不断的交合让他的动作不太稳当，但他还是攀着床头将自己的上半身逐渐抬高了。他的脖颈向上扬起，背脊绷作一道优美线条。他身上的香味在历经高潮后愈发浓稠迷人，鲁路修在他撑着胳膊喘气时凑上前去，缓缓环住他的腰，勾下颈首让嘴唇贴着了他的耳廓。

“我要直接咬你了。”鲁路修说，“也许会有点帮助。”

朱雀的肩膀一颤，旋即呜咽着点了点头。鲁路修用力上顶了一下，让龟头嵌进温驯敞开的小口当中，凿得朱雀发抖得更厉害，然后低头咬在了他的颈间腺体处。鲁路修在牙齿上尝到一点血，他将自己的信息素通过那个伤口注入对方体内，同时他的阴茎也插在朱雀的体内注入精液。他的Omega在他的攻击下小声抽噎着，身体不自觉地痉挛着，却全无抵抗地任他施为，口中喃喃呼唤着他的名字。他们结合得这样紧密，朱雀的身体这样热，鲁路修几乎以为自己所抱着的是一团火，渴求着某种慰藉，以己身的依恋为薪柴焚烧起来。若是不得满足的话，即使不至于毁灭自身，恐怕也是相当难捱的。

这一轮灌注结束后鲁路修歇了口气，在等待体力恢复过来的时候，他用依然硬着的阴茎小幅磨蹭着包容着他的肉壁。“你得去洗个澡。”他咬着朱雀的耳朵小声说。朱雀迷迷糊糊地点了点头，鲁路修有点怀疑他是否听清了自己在说什么。他们在半分钟后滑下床，就这么光着身子向楼下走去。朱雀将一条胳膊环在鲁路修肩上，脚下虽然有些不稳，但也没直接在楼梯上失去平衡。他的发情症状太严重，及至他们成功闯进盥洗间时，鲁路修留意到他的身体分泌的汁水已经混着自己的精液漏出了他的股穴，顺着大腿里侧的柔韧皮肤滑下一长条湿润痕迹。浴室里似乎比屋里别处发潮得更厉害，鲁路修去浴缸边放水，调好水温等待蓄水时留意到朱雀还软绵绵地趴在面池前不动，似乎正在冲着面前的镜子发愣。

他渐渐将上半身支起了一些，皱着眉头伸出一只手去揉捏自己的胸口。他边这么做，口中边发出一些细微的喘息声。鲁路修想了想还是暂时先关停了水龙头，走去朱雀身边从背后接近他，手臂环绕过他的腰身将他搂住了。鲁路修原想让他站直了再带他去浴缸里，不料朱雀直接拱起肉感十足的屁股贴上了他那根还翘立着的阴茎，主动挤着那东西来回磨蹭。鲁路修抽了口气，又一次短暂地失去了理性与自制力，待到他回过神来时，朱雀已经分开腿跪坐在面池上方，上身前倾间双手都扶在镜面上，前额抵着小臂又高高撅起屁股迎接他的冲刺。

真是的，鲁路修有些苦恼地看了眼对方颈间的那个伤口，凑上前去亲吻舔舐还未得以愈合的血痕。朱雀被干得啊啊直叫，腔穴被粗大肉棒插得汁水四溅，自交合处挤出的沫液和他自己那根挺直漂亮的阴茎前端甩出的黏液分别都湿哒哒地滴落在面池里。鲁路修用深而狠的方式操了他一会儿，随后改换了进攻方式，一下子凿在敞开的腔口上，埋在那里小幅而快速地碾磨着，直接对身体深处能够受孕的部分进行持续不断的有效刺激。朱雀发出一阵含混不清的呻吟，鲁路修将双手绕回到他身前，捉住他方才自行抓捏了几下的胸乳，入手处不出所料地呈出饱满的坚实感。

“涨得好厉害。”鲁路修说。他将下颌压在朱雀的肩窝里，双手一并托起两侧因本就存在的肌肉层和发情期分泌的奶水而比平时还可观的胸乳掂量着。无需垂下视线，他也能通过镜面看见朱雀的乳头肿起了一圈，变作成熟可采撷的艳红果实。他用十指抓住饱满胸脯，用力压挤了几下，眼见着肉粒顶端的乳孔处直接漏出了白色液滴。“正常情况下会这么严重吗？明明还没有真的生产过……”

“……给、我。”朱雀跟着哼声道，主动夹紧了屁股，身体深处的柔软小口也渴求似地吮着Alpha的龟头，“想要……鲁路修的……”

“……我要是真的把你弄怀孕了，导致ZERO没办法好好出现在公众面前，有不少人会来抓着我要个说法的吧。”鲁路修说，“虽然我在担心的并不是这个。我是觉得对你来说可能有点太早了，也有点不合时宜，而且你应该仔细考虑过各方面的影响再……”

他顿住了，觉得边操自己的Omega边说这番话显得相当缺乏说服力还有点无耻。事实上他和朱雀应该在双方脑子都清楚的情况下认真地谈一谈这个问题，就算没法快速达成共识起码也要有一个互相说服的过程。现在的形势不似他们忙于结束战争时那般紧急了，他觉得朱雀应该在身心状态都更平稳些之后再去做孕养准备，工作日程最好也排得更松散些，否则如果又不幸经历一次意外事故……鲁路修摇了摇头，想赶走自己脑子里那些不太好的想法和另一些更早的、盘亘不去的阴影。仔细想来，他自己也不见得做好了准备。然而在这种时候按照条理进行说明可谓一点儿用都没有，朱雀肯定一个字都听不进去。话说回来，他没有戴套，也已经内射过一次了，还得继续依靠信息素的注入让对方身体状况好转。

“……算了。”鲁路修放弃了思考。连抑制剂都不管用了，在这次事后吃紧急避孕也不见得有用。“听天由命吧。”

反正他们事到如今在毫无准备的时候碰上的麻烦也够多了。鲁路修继续使力抓捏朱雀的胸部，阴茎也稳稳地凿在汁水泛滥的腔穴里。更多乳汁被他以这样粗暴的方式压挤而出，渗出乳孔沾在乳头尖端，随着身体的不住颤动而被甩落，有一些漏在面台上，有一些沿着皮肤与指缝滑下。鲁路修放缓动作搓摸了几下那胀硬的轮廓，整体进行了一番安抚后忽而又一次加大力道，掐得一部分乳汁猛一下喷溅出来弄脏了镜面。朱雀尖叫了一声，挺在身前的阴茎跟着射出一小股白浊液体。他撑在镜面上一阵发抖，鲁路修担心地亲了亲他的脖子。

“痛吗？”

“不、不太痛。”朱雀低声说，“谢谢你帮我、弄出来——啊、啊啊……”

鲁路修又开始揉他的胸脯，作弄了一会儿之后直接用指尖捻上了肿起的肉粒，指腹重重擦了一下顶端的孔眼，就让朱雀又一次抽噎着从阴茎里射出一小股液体。“真是夸张。”鲁路修感慨道，“但是看上去很美味呢。”他在乳香四溢的空间里埋下头去，牙齿咬住他的Omega颈侧一小块汗湿的皮肤像品尝一般细细碾磨，及至他确信那里会留下一处足够明显的淤痕才罢休。

他在裹着自己阴茎的痉挛紧缩感过去之后才松开朱雀，让他的Omega撑着被乳汁和精斑弄脏的镜子调整一下呼吸。朱雀缓过来的速度比平时要慢些，好一会儿才慢悠悠地抬起头，扭过脸来用湿润的眼睛望着身后的人。“鲁路修……？”他轻声唤道，嘴唇嚅动着拼出一点儿用于哀求的字词，“抱……我，抱紧我……能不能……”

“嗯。”鲁路修读懂了他的意思，递给他一个温缓微笑，“转过身来。”

朱雀转身坐在面池一侧，毫无羞赧地张开手臂和双腿。鲁路修拥住他，从他的双腿空隙间挤进去，在他努力抬高腿根摆出合适进入的角度时配合地插了进去，然后在他喘出黏腻颤音时吻住他的嘴唇。他们牢固地绕紧彼此，贴合舌尖来回搅动的方式亲密无间，鲁路修在这一个漫长的深吻里成结，卡死在对方用于生育的腔穴里注入种子。他能够从对方身体深处的颤栗中读出喜悦，裹住他的阴茎的肉壁与狭口都在渴求地吸吮吞咽着他的精液。在灌注过程尚未结束时，鲁路修松开朱雀的嘴唇，不断调整着两人结合的角度，在他的颈、锁骨和胸脯上留下更多亲吻的痕迹，被粗大的结碾着腔穴内部的Omega发出细微啼哭，在始作俑者的背后留下道道抓痕。疼痛淡去的速度很快，鲁路修也由着他去，埋首在他的胸口咬住他的乳头，边吮吸掉残余的奶汁边继续灌满他的小腹。

在略带腥味的甘甜液体悉数被咽下之后，朱雀终于疲惫地半阖上眼睑。鲁路修完成了这一次射精，从他体内抽退出来，在他重新用自己的脚站回地面时扶住他的肩膀。“喜欢这个吗？”鲁路修柔声问道，亲了下他的唇角。朱雀勉强将眼睛睁大了一点，以沙哑声音相应。

“……喜欢。”他模糊喃喃道，“只要是你给的，怎样都……很喜欢。”

他还在出汗，不过脸上烧红的迹象不似之前那样夸张了。鲁路修探了探他的额头，觉得应该是这一番活动起了效，随后长舒了一口气。“好了。”鲁路修说，“现在该去洗澡了。你昨天晚上都没怎么睡吧？你该歇一会儿。”朱雀咕哝了一小声，抱住他不撒手了。鲁路修哭笑不得地揉了揉对方的头发。“别担心，我会陪在你身边的。”

朱雀又哼了一声，这回满意地蹭了蹭他的脖子。

再度醒来的时候是下午三时，床头的电子钟显示得清楚明白。窗外还在下雨，而且愈来愈大了，朱雀有点怀疑自己是被那声音给吵醒的。有人替他拿掉了敷在眼睛上的冰毛巾，他抬手摸了下眼眶，恍惚了一下才看清那个人的脸。鲁路修探手摸了下他的额头，露出了一个满意的微笑。

“好点了吗？”鲁路修说，“体温似乎已经降回正常水平了，我是指普通的发情期会达到的温度。应该没有大碍了。”

朱雀眨了眨眼。先前哭得太久造成的眼眶肿痛感已经消失得差不多了，就是喉咙还有点干。他还在二楼房间，床上用品似乎被换了套干净的，他的睡衣也是。鲁路修坐在床沿，换上了样式简单的便服。朱雀被他的手指揉按着额角，逐渐拼凑起自己睡过去之前零零散散的记忆碎片，然后意识到了先前的那些表现是何等失态。别说是在床上和浴室里的那些言行了，从半夜打电话找人哭开始就……他的脸上又一阵发热，但这大概不关异常症状什么事。太蠢了，他暗骂自己。缺乏自制力和判断力，提要求也不计后果，完全变成了依靠本能行事的笨蛋回路。他把自己的头和肩都缩进被窝，鲁路修将手指挪开了，似乎就要起身离去。虽然还在骂自己失态，朱雀依然在察觉到这点时伸出手去，拽住了对方的袖口。

“……不要走。”他小声说。鲁路修回过头来，诧异地看了眼他的动作，随后才失笑着摇了摇头。

“我没说要走啊，只是既然你醒了就去给你弄点东西吃。你差不多也该饿了。”鲁路修解释道，重新向他倾过身来又一次探了下他的额头，“你现在应该能够进行正常思考了吧？怎么还这么……”

“再等一下。”朱雀请求道，然后忐忑不安地眨了下眼睛，“你……喜欢这样吗？喜欢的话我不介意，平时也多表示一些……”

“老实说我有点吃惊。”鲁路修说。他依照请求内容爬上床，掀开被褥钻了进去，环抱住朱雀的身体，温柔抚摸着清洗过后蓬松打卷的头发。“但你也不是头一次让我吃惊了，所以我会努力适应的。”他低声道，“再说了，你本来也没必要把自身的诉求瞒着我，否则还有谁能替你实现愿望呢。”

窗外还下着雨，然而窒闷湿冷的天气被隔绝在外，至少在这个房间里是干燥而舒适的。朱雀将脸埋在对方肩头，嗅着他的Alpha身上略显清冷但令人安心的气味。他的发情期还没结束，未解的情欲在餍足过后沉睡了一番，这会儿又从他身体内部悄悄苏醒了。不过没关系，有人会调驯它，填饱它不得满足的亏空部分。火焰仍然存在，但不会再将他烧伤了，只会温暖地烘烤着他的四肢百骸，叫他能在必要的时候投入充分的热情予人以回应。

“是。”他柔和地回答道。他在那个人的怀抱中听着窗外沙沙回响的雨声，允许自己短暂地沉浸在这小小的一方安宁里。


End file.
